creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ I Am Anger My story I Am Anger was taken down, and I want to appeal it. My story is about a new serial killer, who turns out to be even more than just that. This story is a blog from a man. Here's the link to it: http://pastebin.com/VRifvWHQ Please take the time to read. Sacrid7174 (talk) 22:32, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :This pasta seems rather incomplete. If you upload an unfinished story, it will be deleted. As for the story, it seems rather bland and dull. The serial killer just doesn't seem very interesting or threating. The story also appears to be rushed, which kills any sort of build up you are trying to convey. All I see is exposition, not much story telling. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 21:17, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Lloyd_Freeman113 is following you Hi there people of creppypasta wiki. I wrote a story called Lloyd_Freeman113 is following and posted it on September 9 2014. The first time I posted it, it was deleted, so I tried again. I received a message that my story has been officially deleted, and I can't re-upload it. I personally am proud of my story. Although maybe it needed more work, and maybe I was too excited and I posted it prematurely, I believe it is a original idea, that was not taken from some of your other more famous stories like "Jeff the Killer," and "Ben Drowned" etc. I didn't use anything offensive, despite a few curse words but not many, and I feel that although it's not the best story in the world, (and I hope to write others,) I think people will enjoy it. I read your policy and I believe the disclaimer for poor grammar at the start was the reason why it was taken down. After I read that I proof read the story and made corrections but it was taken down again. So may I please re-post my story. If not please give me a reason why so I can fix it. :Looking over your story, I notice a number of issues with changing tense from past to present in the story, punctuation issues (Not using commas correctly and not including them where needed) spacing issues, (Not spacing especially after an aside in parenthesis.) a number of malapropisms, (both in texts and in the story itself like: where/were, know/now, etc.) and grammatical issues. :The story itself also really could use some revision. You do a good job building tension, but there really isn't any sense of escalation (Until the final text) or peril. Lloyd is electronically stalking the protagonist, but there are no real instances in which Lloyd comes across as intimidating. Additionally towards the end, the story seems rushed. The police become involved (Which would be a good opportunity to emphasize Lloyd's dangerousness) and then the protagonist receives a twitter message from Lloyd. (It comes off as a bit anticlimactic without impending danger or peril.) I agree with Someguy123's decision to delete this story. I would emphasize the importance of visiting the writer's workshop for more in-depth feedback/assistance with your next story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:14, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Project Trinity This page has been deleted. If you are wondering why, please be sure to check out the deletion and move log for the page provided below. *02:10, September 14, 2014 ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk | contribs) deleted page Project Trinity (Does not meet the wiki's quality standards: content was: " Sloshedtrain]] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 01:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC) My Brother This page has been deleted. If you are wondering why, please be sure to check out the deletion and move log for the page provided below. 03:58, September 14, 2014 ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk | contribs) deleted page My Brother (Re-upload of a previously deleted page: content was: "Before going into the details of this story I would like to mention that the reason why I’m writing this is because of my psychologist. For year..." (and the only co...) 03:50, September 14, 2014 ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk | contribs) deleted page My Brother (Does not meet the wiki's quality standards: content was: "Before going into the details of this story I would like to mention that the reason why I’m writing this is because of my psychologist. For year..." (and the only contributor was "[[Specia...) 03:27, April 13, 2014 LOLSKELETONS (talk | contribs) deleted page My Brother (Does not meet the wiki's quality standards: content was: "This, sadly, is a true story. This is about my brother Will. It happened in the summer. We were twins, and were close like the Wright brothers. We went outside, building a fort. I heard so...) 15:36, April 21, 2013 LOLSKELETONS (talk | contribs) deleted page My Brother (Author request) I realize that it's my fault for not formatting the story correctly and rediting and reposting the story when there are rules that prohibit the action. Unless there are any other problems I'd like to restore it. Regarding the actions from April, I have no idea why they're there. If it's because of the name of my story I can rename it if that's the problem. Also note that I'm new to posting on wikis so if I somehow mess this up as well please understand it's not out of spite. --Duke of nothing (talk) 15:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Although I can tell that you are no stranger to writing, I'm afraid this story just doesn't cut it. Some guy breaks into a house, forces one brother to kick another, vanishes with the younger brother. The end. You don't give me any reason (as a reader) to develop any sort of character empathy for anyone involved here. :Anyway, I feel like you were trying to build up to something here, but it feels like you just couldn't figure out where to go with it. Try revising it, entering some sort of hook, and putting it in our Writer's Workshop for more comprehensive feedback. :Mystreve (talk) 15:56, September 15, 2014 (UTC) The Deleter I noticed when I was making revisions to my story The Deleter which can be found here The Deleter that it was getting deleted. I was just curious as to why it kept getting deleted as I personally think it's a nice and short creepy pasta. I even reread it for errors and fixed them. So I guess what I am saying is what would I need to do to fix it so it can be posted on the wiki. Yes I even checked for cliches and it doesn't have any and I think it's a unique story. TheGreatAleks (talk) 02:00, September 20, 2014 (UTC)TheGreatAleks :The cliches come from the "Tall white guy with markings" thing. The picture you added didn't help much there either. That is pretty cliche, considering it's used by most Jeff-Inspired fanfics. :That being said, there are other reasons it was deleted. Namely, it's more an explanation than an actual story; which is hard to pull off and still keep the scare factor. The story in general seemed pretty mundane. It also had its problems with meeting the quality standards. :Not to mention, there are important things that people will want to know about this being. Why does he do it? What's his purpose? Where did he come from? If your story is basically an explanation of him, then that kind of information is greatly desired. Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 16:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) The Dark, Cloaked Figure I made a pasta and it got deleted. The first time it got deleted was because it was unfinished, but I uploaded the finished version (after I got done writing it, which was last night) and it got delete too. I was hoping it could be undeleted so as people can read it. The pasta was called "''The Dark, Cloaked Figure" Mortem omnibus nobis. 15:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Reading the completed story, I must note a number of punctuation errors (commas lacking where needed and misused "Bye, guys!", also inconsistencies with ellipses sometimes . . . and other times ...), and minor tense inconsistencies. A larger problem can be found in phrasing/wording errors. ("I had a searing feeling (like?) hot molten lead on my arms.", "I don't have tree by that window.", "It felt like it was draining me of energy and slowly freezing and (redundancy) locking my limps (typo) with fatigue." etc.) :Also there are some issues with the plot. There is an issue with introducing memory loss in an epistolary format. That issue is, why can't the protagonist re-read his entries and remember the events? (It's a fairly large plot hole and it weakens the cyclical ending you had planned. Additionally the typos in the April 19th entry ("Hmm, I don't know what today is. My mind is sllipping everr so slowlyy.. I'mm tierd. Gudd Knight, guys.") are way too obvious and shouldn't be so glaring. (Two or three errors convey the message that he is deteriorating, but seven seems excessive) I agree with Someguy when he deleted this story for issues with punctuation, wording, and plot holes and inconsistencies. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:55, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Killer Kevin My story Killer Kevin wa deleted. But I fell like i met the standards for the wiki. Plus i worked forever on it, making sure the story was completely original. It was about an awesome serial killer who murdered his victims in such brutal ways. I feel like he could be a popular pasta. Please appeal Killer Kevin. Mc creeper (talk) 21:19, September 23, 2014 (UTC)Mc creeper :Reviewing the story, I notice a number of punctuation errors (mainly commas lacking from sentence where a pause is needed and present where not needed.) typos ("Jacob (w)as sound asleep." and wording errors. ("These two particular bullies, Max and Jacob, are the two bullies that have bothered..." (redundancy) "He tried to poison himself to death." (poison himself works, the word overdose is more accurate.), "Both of them got (were) suspended for a week for this." (got would be singular, but as two were suspended a plural is needed like "were".), and "That night, Kevin grabbed his mask, the shot(gun?) which he reloaded, and his knife, then snuck out of the house.") :The main reason why the story was deleted as it was host to a number of cliches. Kevin is bullied by two bullies whose only characterization seems to be "They're bullies." Kevin's mental degradation needs a lot more fleshing out. To be honest, we get a lot of "bullied teens go on a rampage, murders bullies, and then parents" story and this one uses its tropes as a crutch and brings nothing new to the table. :Then there are the scenes where he kills Jacob's family. He shoots his father three times, but the sound of three consecutive shotgun blasts don't wake Jacob up (Who has to be awakened by Kevin.) or alarm the neighborhood. "Kevin then snuck back home without anyone knowing about the murders." The scene where Kevin pretends to be a victim, is escorted by the police home, where he promptly kills them is highly unlikely/implausible. (Once again without detection.) As is the likelihood that Kevin escaped and no one identified him as the killer despite the fact he was witnessed with the mask, had a grudge with the bullies, his parents were murdered with their own gun and his whereabouts unknown. :To sum it up, this story has a number of errors, uses way too many tropes/cliches and really brings nothing new/interesting to the table. I would suggest moving on from this story and submitting your next story to the writer's workshop where you can get some more in-depth feedback and improve your story before submitting it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:54, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I just want to know what was wrong. Was it bad format? Not enough build-up? Too cliche or predictable? Bad characters? Awkward phrasing? Please inform me on how to correct it. I kinda like this story. Wellington Manor My bad on that. I'm new and I didn't know how to make a separate section. If you didn't find the last one. I was just asking if you could tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. This might still be in the wrong section or whatever. Don't ban me because I'm a noob at this stuff please. :The story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. Looking over it, I notice a number of punctuation errors (commas missing were needed), spelling errors ("coned"/conned, "outa"), grammatical errors (it's=it is, its=possession), and spacing errors. (Dialogue should begin new lines and each speaker should start a new line. and at ties there are spaces missing where needed in-between words. "outa", "BANG!William", "else.The", etc.) :The story also needs some re-working as the ending comes off as way too apparent that the monster is perpetuating the cycle. (Why would the protagonist not see that? Especially given his conversation with James about why he should have never built the manor.) All in all, I agree with ScrewYouDinkleberg's decision to delete it under quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:05, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Stuffed I don't know why the hell my story Stuffed got deleted and keeps getting deleted no matter how many times I alter it. Ive gone through spell check and grammar check and i don't understand why it continuously is deleted, the same goes for a lot of my other pasta's that i post on here. I don't know if its a space issue or what but i believe that my pasta should be reposted or you could at least message me telling me why you deleted it because right now i just think youre being a troll. Not even a minute after i published my pasta, it was deleted. Please message me back and discuss this issue as im very pissed off right now. :First off, don't re-upload pages. (You've been given a one day ban for this.) Another issue was with formatting. (Do not indent paragraphs/new lines as it creates that box effect that makes stories near impossible to read.) There were punctuation errors, (commas needed where there is a pause/lull in a sentence, apostrophes missing from items denoting possession. "Creature(')s tongue"), capitalization issues (especially after dialogue.), and typos. ("Satin"=/=Satan, spellcheck sometimes isn't the best option as this issue occurs twice in rapid succession. "And it came to me that was my warning(,) that was Satin! That was Satin..." and tense shifting issues. "I've managed to have 2 more children, find a nice girl, and settled down." :Then there are the wording and plot issues ("I grew up in a religious neighborhood, and many people said that Satan would have my soul in Hell, but I would never listen to them." Why do they say this? This would be a good time to back up such a statement with examples of how the protagonist's actions/behavior have resulted in his perceived damnation. Additionally the ending needs some work. You set up the character amending his ways, but the ending of seeing the creature again really needs more fleshing out. What was the protagonist doing when he saw it, what was it doing, how has this effected him, etc. All in all, re-reading the story, I agree with ScrewYouDinkleberg's decision to delete it, first on formatting issues and then for quality standards issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) The Cherry Picker Hello, this is Touch of Evil. I submitted a story called the Cherry Picker. I understand I had rather large blocks of texts and may not have spaced properly. Just curious as to the specifics of why this was deleted. Thanks. §Touch of EvilTouch of Evil 13:55, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :The cherry picker was deleted as it had spacing, (Dialogue should start a new line and a change in speakers should also start a new line.) punctuation, (Commas not used correctly and lacking from sentences where a pause is needed. Also putting punctuation outside of quotation marks "“Really? How did that happen?”."(X).) capitalization errors (unless you are naming the church, there is no need to capitalize it. If you conclude a quotation/dialogue with a period, the word following it needs to be capitalized. ("“What’s still there?” (M)my dad replied.) :There were also issues with the story itself. The twist is alright, but the time span is problematic (Vultures would have descended on the body long before a month had passed. Construction crews would have found the body when they went to reclaim the cherry picker for work purposes) and reveals some pretty large plot holes in the story. All of these issues combined brought the story below quality standards for the site. :Also, please post your messages at the bottom of talk pages instead of the top and remember to sign your user name with ~~~~EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:02, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Just Another My story "Just Another" first got deleted with the explanation 'spacing, paragraph seperation'. I understood that it maybe didn't fit with the rules (originally i left three free lines between the paragraphs) so i deleted it to one line after every paragraph. I also checked the grammar etc. and corrected what was wrong. I re-uploaded it (which wasn't allowed just like this, i know this now) and asked one of the admins what was wrong. that admin told me the actual reason was that it had 'too less content'. I didn't know that this was the reason and i also don't know how to change that since i think that it was good enough and had enough content to understand what i wanted to say. So now (I know at the top of the page it says we shouldn't ask this ) but why did my story a c t u a l l y got deleted and what do i have to do to be allowed to post it? --HappeeCookie (talk) 18:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC)